warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Dino
Dino is a fictional character featured in the Hanna-Barbera animated television series The Flintstones, and its TV spinoffs and feature films. He is a pet dinosaur (a dog-like) of the series' main characters, Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Dino debuted in the opening credits of the pilot episode of The Flintstones, but is not mentioned by name until the first season's fourth episode, "No Help Wanted." Background In the series, Dino serves the role of a pet dog, and exhibits the characteristics of a typical domesticated canine. Dino is a prosauropod-like dinosaur. He is a Snorkasaurus. Dino is a relatively small dinosaur, only slightly larger than the humans of his time, smaller than mammoths that appear in the series, and much smaller than the numerous sauropods that appear as work animals in the series (a full-sized sauropod appears as a crane in the opening sequence, and oversized "bronto ribs" the size of an automobile are seen in the closing credits). Dino is comparable in size to the dwarf Europasaurus. A recurring gag in the series is for Dino to leap onto his master just as work-weary Fred arrives home — invariably knocking him down, yapping happily, energetically licking his face while Fred would prefer to eat dinner with his family and proceed with the evening's activities, if any. But no matter how hard he tries to the contrary, Fred usually gives in to Dino's ticklish and wet doglike kisses. Dino frequently exhibits human emotions, nearly "talking," and can also be moved to anger, at which point he snarls and snaps. He also loves to play with Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, the Flintstones' and Rubbles' respective offspring; these characters are introduced in the middle part of the series. On more than one occasion over the course of the series, Dino saves the children from peril. Although he is usually immune, Dino does take a couple of brief stabs at romance. The first comes in the episode, "Dino Goes Hollyrock", which originally aired on September 14, 1962. In it, Dino falls in love with female TV star sauropod "Sassie" (an obvious takeoff on "Lassie ") and then becomes her co-star on her TV show. However, once Dino gets a look at her without makeup, the infatuation wears off. The second comes in the episode, "Dino and Juliet", which originally aired on November 26, 1964. In it, Dino falls in love with the new neighbor's female sauropod (name unknown). Their romance, which results in the birth of 15 puppies, helps end the feud between Fred and the new neighbor, Mr. Loudrock. Although Dino had already appeared earlier in the series' first season (such as the episode "No Help Wanted"), Dino is portrayed quite differently in the first season's 18th episode "The Snorkasaurus Hunter." In this episode, Fred and his friend Barney Rubble are on a camping trip, trying to hunt a snorkasaurus. Unlike Dino's other appearances, the snorkasaurus in this episode speaks and behaves toward Fred and Barney in a manner similar to comedian Phil Silvers. At the end of the episode, the Flintstones take in the dinosaur; the snorkasaurus (called "Dino" at one point by Wilma) is seen acting like a butler for the Flintstones: answering the telephone, dusting, and ironing. Dino in this episode also has blue skin instead of his varying pink-to-red color, which seems to vary from episode-to-episode during this early period, but is permanently purple after this episode. After this episode, Dino is permanently portrayed as behaving in a doglike fashion. Post-original series, Dino appears in most of the series' spinoffs, save the first season of "The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show." There, Dino is replaced by Wooly, a dwarf mammoth, as the Flintstone family's pet. However, starting with the following series' "The Flintstone Comedy Hour", Dino once again becomes a regular character. In the 1980-1982 series "The Flintstone Comedy Show," Dino is featured in his own segment, "Dino and Cavemouse," where Dino tries futilely to capture a pesky mouse in the Flintstone household. The segments bear some similarities to classic cat-and-mouse cartoons such as "Tom and Jerry." Dino later appears as a puppy in 1986-1988 series "The Flintstone Kids" (including his own segment, "Dino's Dilemmas"), as Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's babysitter in the short-lived 1996 series "Cave Kids" and also starred in his own two 7-minute short cartoons, "Dino: Stay Out!" (1995) and "Dino: The Great Egg-Scape" (1997). Personality Physical appearance Animated Live-Action Other Media Dino appears in both live-action movies. He isn't seen very often in the first film, 1994's The Flintstones. Dino was created with both computer-generated imagery and as a puppet from Jim Henson's Creature Shop. However, in the second film, 2000's The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, Dino has more screen time; he appears here as a puppy. Fred won Dino's egg as a prize after winning a carnival game. Initially, Fred didn't think much of the egg as he felt that the creatures inside never live long. On a Ferris wheel, just as Fred and Wilma are about to kiss, Dino's egg hatches and he takes an immediate attachment to Fred, believing him to be his mother. (This, of course, contradicts Dino's origin in the original series.) Filmography * The Flintstone Flyer (1960; episode) * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1974) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1981) * The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera (1989) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * The Flintstones (1994) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * Dino: Stay Out! (1995) * Dino: The Great Egg-Scape (1997) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Flintstones Category:The Flintstones characters Category:Pets Category:Mascots Category:Dogs Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Comedy characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Prehistoric animals Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker